Earned it
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: (AU/AH) He knows that they are two opposites and they can't be together. He'll do anything to make it work, but she has problem with his choices. Still it is hard for them to stay away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title_** : Earned it

 ** _Rating_** : M

 _ **Pairing:** _ Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary_** : (AU/AH) He knows that they are two opposites. They can't be together. He'll do anything to make it work. Though she's ready to live with him she can't walk along with him on that dark path he chose. Still it is hard for them to stay away from each other.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Vampire diaries. Just this story line is imaginary. No offense to anyone.

Thanks for Hellzz-on-Earth for being patient =)

* * *

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

 _-Earned it, The Weeknd_

* * *

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

 _ **0o Nairobi, Kenya o0**_

Klaus was facing a revolver at point black range.

He had always hated when things got delayed. He was not known to be the tolerant type, but to get his way he would have to be. He waited for a long time and now this man, Connor, had decided to kill him.

Connor and Klaus had no personal rivalry. Everything they did was for survival. Both were well aware of that fact. The field of work they were in survival could lead people to betray you or worse. Hence Klaus' current predicament.

Despite the situation he was in Klaus wasn't afraid. Nope, not even a bit. He knew he would make it out sound and safe. All because he was good at being the best. He had proved it many times before and now he'd follow the same formula to get out ahead.

He sat in an arm chair, leaning back just chilling. A bored look on his face.

The phone on the table in front Klaus began to ring. He exchanged a glance with Connor and answered it.

 _"Niklaus?_ " An affectionate voice came through from the other end.

Klaus smiled watching Connor. "Elijah."

 _"Everything is ready. When are you coming to New Orleans?"_

"Tomorrow, brother."

 _"I'll be waiting for you."_ His brother murmured.

Klaus nodded, picturing Elijah's face in front of him and then hung up the call. Placing the phone back on the table Klaus stood up and raised his hands. "Shall we boys?" He smirked then lunged at Connor.

Before Connor could fire at him, Klaus grasped his hand roughly and lifted it up, forcing the guy to shoot the bullets into air. Klaus was good at a bare-knuckle fight. Soon Klaus managed to knock him down while Connor's men surrounded him.

Klaus huffed in annoyance as he calculated all five men. They were cautious because of not being armed. That was at least one advantage on his side.

"We can do this one of two ways. The hard way or the easy one."

Klaus sighed picking up the revolver beside Connor who was on the ground, barely conscious.

"Choice is all yours?" He sang pointing the gun at Connor.

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 1 o0**_

 _ **0o Boston, Massachusetts o0**_

As Klaus walked through the streets of Massachusetts, enjoying the weather, the chill of the night and coolness of the dark made him feel alive.

He smirked when a car full of reckless teenagers passed by him. Never in his adolescence had he partied like that. Thinking back on his past he was proud and content with the things he had done. His path was wrong, he knew it, but it didn't really matter to him.

This world had taught him how to be a fighter.

Just then he turned at the end of a street and collided with a feminine body. Because of the speed at which the lady came he was pushed back, but on reflex his hands went around her. He could say she had been running. Her face was buried into his neck and her warm breath brushed against his skin sending tingles everywhere.

Slowly she pulled back and looked in the direction she came. Her blond hair covered her face. Klaus followed her gaze and found two men stopping their pace at a distance because of his presence.

 _Oh right._

"Save me please?" She whimpered tucking her hair back revealing her face to Klaus under the street lights.

Something captured Klaus. Surprisingly, he couldn't get what it was.

Her eyes were filled with fear. Her lips slightly parted gasping for air as she waited for him to say something. He had to remember that he should make a move.

He stood in front of her in a protective manner. Those men took a few more steps towards them. He could sense their boldness.

Of course, they wouldn't stop.

"Stay here." Klaus told her than walked towards the others.

Finally he got to see their faces. They were teenagers, he could say, and they were taller than Klaus. By the look on their faces, he concluded that it was their first attempt.

Raging hormones would cause them to take such nasty moves. Or at least Klaus thought so.

Shaking his head Klaus stopped at an acceptable distance. "Any problem, boys?" He asked pointing his chin up.

One of them took a knife from his pocket and tried to threaten Klaus which amused him to no limit.

Making a face Klaus spoke out sardonically, "Quite armed, I see." He opened his black jacket a little just giving them a glimpse of what's there beneath. "How about this?" he asked showing his gun.

Less than second, they started running from there. Chuckling quietly, he turned around and looked at the woman standing on the corner and had no idea of what happened between him and her would-be assailants. All she knew was he saved her.

As Klaus closed the distance, she still looked around insecurely.

"If you don't mind can you escort me to my house? It's just a street away." She asked hopeful.

Klaus clenched his jaw while her words sank in.

No. He wouldn't. He wasn't her bodyguard.

"Sure." He blurted.

"Thanks." She didn't smile looking around.

And they started to walk in silence.

Klaus was still surprised with himself thinking how he had accepted so easily. From the corner of his eye he saw her wiping sweat from her forehead. She seemed to relax and turned to him.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you." She bit lip.

"It's fine." He murmured.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Caroline." She smiled widely.

He should say his name, but he didn't like to reveal his professional name.

"Uh, Nik. My name is Nik."

Again momentary silence claimed them.

"My stupid car broke down and I was trying to fix it. When I started to walk alone these morons came after me, you know."

"You could have called someone." Klaus mumbled shooting a side glance.

She smiled, but said nothing. A second later she opened her mouth to ask something, but he got a call then.

"Excuse me." He took the phone and found his brother calling.

"Hello." He spoke into the phone.

 _"Niklaus!_ " Elijah's worried tone chimed. _"You've disappeared all of sudden. Where are you?"_

"Getting some fresh air, brother."

 _"Why are you roaming alone? You could have taken Trevor with you."_

Klaus buzzed looking at Caroline who stopped at the beginning of a street. The lights were bright around them now. He could see her clearly now. She was wearing a snug jean jacket. A kind of cinnabar colored tank, which hung from her body.

His brother's words brought him back.

 _"Fine, come fast. There's an issue over here."_

"Ok, I'll be there soon." With that he hung up and turned to Caroline.

She smiled apologetically. "I think I've bothered you enough." He sighed as a corner of his lips curved up into a lifeless smile. "That's my house." She added pointing towards a smaller one.

"Fifth one?" Klaus asked staring at the same direction.

"Yes." She huffed out another smile. "Thanks again for what you did."

"Not a problem." He tried to return that smile.

Her blue eyes dazzled when she grinned. "Nice meeting you, Nik."

Klaus almost smiled freely at hearing his name on her tongue. "Bye, Caroline."

They both went on nodding as they stared at one another. It was definitely an awkward situation for Klaus. Never had a lady such an affect over him before.

"I guess I should get going." She sighed sheepishly. He waited till she walked towards her house. Once Caroline was at the gate she turned to him and waved.

Klaus signaled back before he marched away with a determined demeanor.

At that moment he was unclear of the good deed he had just done. He wasn't in the business of helping a complete stranger. The feeling was odd to him. Something he contemplated on his way back to his brother.

 _ **0o Chapter 1o0**_

* * *

Kinda' short, I know. So what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title_** : Earned it

 ** _Rating_** : M

 _ **Pairing:** _ Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary_** : (AU/AH) He knows that they are two opposites. They can't be together. He'll do anything to make it work. Though she's ready to live with him she can't walk along with him on that dark path he chose. Still it is hard for them to stay away from each other.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Vampire diaries. Inspired with that song _Earned it_. No offense to anyone.

* * *

 ** _***Earned it***_**

 _ **0o Chapter 2 o0**_

 ** _0o Boston, Massachusetts o0_**

Klaus looked around the busy road as he talked on the phone. It had been a week since he settled down in that place. Elijah had made all the necessary arrangements for his stay.

"If he doesn't send the cash end him brother." Klaus said impassively.

He could feel the older one's hesitation. " _Logan is one of our best sources. Are you sure about that?_ "

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Best or not, a deal is a deal, Elijah. If we let him go this time, others will start questioning our capability."

" _You're right_." Elijah breathed against phone. " _Fine, I'll ask Luka to get that done_."

"I can take care of Logan." Klaus argued.

" _We have hired men for those kinds of work Niklaus_." Elijah murmured wryly. A corner of Klaus lips curved up when he added. " _Just give them a chance to prove themselves._ "

Klaus buzzed lightly. "I hate to relax."

" _I'm well aware of it._ " Elijah chuckled quietly. " _I don't understand why you prefer to stay alone in Boston. You can come back to New Orleans._ "

His brother smirked. "No one knows that I'm alive except you and few of our men. It is better if we maintain the facade." He heard a sigh from the other side as he continued. "I will stay here and operate other things for you, brother."

" _I just can't convince you, can I?_ " Elijah surrendered. " _I only want you safe Niklaus_."

"I will be." His little brother assured.

" _Take care._ " He said hanging up the call.

Klaus put his phone back into his pocket then heard someone calling him. Not by his professional name.

"Nik!" A familiar voice called out.

Klaus wanted to see her again.

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _._

 _._

 _._

In the crowd he recognized her. Her bright smile was an asset to her pretty face. Her pony-tail bounced behind as she ran towards him pushing people aside.

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

He found her wearing a simple pale orange cozy shirt with jeans capris.

Finally she stood there, in front of him. She was panting so hard that she had to crouch down, grasping her knees as she tried to get hold of her breath.

He didn't say anything, just waited for her.

When she stood up, she breathed out. "I thought you'd get away before you could hear me?" He smiled at her and she bit her lip. "How are you, Nik?"

"I'm fine." His response was short making her scrunch her brows in confusion.

"Do you remember me?" She asked awkwardly.

Her question caused a smile to form. "Of course, _Caroline_."

 _You're always worth it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

She laughed out. "Thanks for not making me be embarrassed. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

For a first he wasn't prepared with an answer.

 _What was I doing here? Think. Say something!_

"Waiting." He blurted.

Caroline raised a questioning brow at his answer unsure of how to respond. Before she could ask something, he continued. "What about you?"

To Klaus it was still uncomfortable. He never had a normal conversation with anyone other than Elijah.

Caroline sighed. "I'm just out with a friend of mine. I saw you and here I am."

Klaus nodded calmly.

There was a moment of silence. He used that little time to observe her properly. The pair of her ocean blue eyes was uncertain as her lips were curved into a tensed smile.

"Are you busy right now?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

Yes, he was. He was the busiest person she would ever know.

"Not at all." He lied.

Klaus almost rolled his eyes at the way he was acting around her. Something went wrong with the co-ordination between his brain and mouth. He just hated it.

But that negative feeling disappeared finding a dazzling smile on her face. She was pleased with that.

 _And you deserve it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Well—would you like to join us?" She asked hopeful. Klaus was sure he misheard her. Then she added quickly. "A little treat for what you did for me the other day."

"That's fine, Caroline. You don't have to—"

"Please, Nik. I insist." She said almost pleadingly.

He wouldn't want any complications near him. Mercy, but he just loved those eyes and the way she said his name.

"Just a cup of coffee?" She urged.

"Sure." He complied.

She smiled widely and led him the way to the coffee shop where her friend was waiting.

"By the way, what do you do?" she asked while opening the mirror door at the entrance.

His mind and mouth were still not cooperating. Klaus suppressed a groan as he followed her to the table where a brunette was waiting. Caroline was still expecting some kind of reply from him. Fuck, he had to give her an answer.

After settling down in their respective chairs, Klaus glanced out to the road and found cars were moving. He immediately came up with an answer.

"Warehouse personnel."

Klaus was pleased with what he told her.

Caroline buzzed, "Oh."

Stiffening a smile, Klaus looked at the brunette.

"Sorry." The blonde bit her tongue. "Nik this is Elena. Elena this is Nik." She introduced them. "The one who helped me the other day."

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what you'll have?" Caroline asked gazing at the menu.

"Cappuccino." Elena declared.

"You Nik?" She asked.

Klaus exhaled lightly.

Why he was being thrown into these situations, one after the other he had no clue.

He had to fake everything.

He never had a coffee in his life to select one. Never. Whenever he got a headache he would prefer scotch and this was a coffee place not a bar.

Back to reality—Klaus scanned the menu registering one of the flavors. It was something called Mocha.

"Mocha?" He murmured. It was more like a question.

Caroline gave him a look. What, did he say it wrong?

"You like Mocha?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah—yeah I love it."

 _I've never even heard about it_.

"That's my favorite too." She replied in an excited tone.

Throughout the time he spent with her, he concluded that she was quite talkative. She said that she and Elena were students at the local university. She kept on asking him questions, like the story behind his accent. She said she loved it. Klaus swore that his heart started to beat faster. He would be damned.

She asked him about his job. He tried his best not to give them any detailed information.

Elena was quiet on the other hand, though not as quiet as she appeared to be. That brunette threw satires at her friend. Caroline had taken it well. She would just laugh.

Somewhat he grew fond of that sound.

Soon his inconvenience disappeared.

The conversation again came to his accent. He gave her a dimpled smile then. She would look up at him in awe. It definitely had boosted his ego.

Once again he thought this would be the last he'd see of her.

But Caroline seemed to have something else on her mind.

They exchanged phone numbers. This time Klaus wasn't bothered. He had given her his number quickly.

He kept rationalizing their probability to meet in future. He had helped her and she had given him a small reward.

Klaus was sure that this would be the end.

But a part of him was awoken by her. It was expecting to see her again.

And it happened just a week later.

The mall he was in seemed to be a colorful one. People there were of different ages.

Klaus liked to watch people. Leaning forward on the railing he observed from the first floor of the mall. He was there because he was bored.

Elijah told him that they would stop dealings for a month. Police were investigating the illegal business that was going on in New Orleans. So they had to lay low till the undercover cops stopped coming after their arses.

There was no harm coming to Klaus as his name was completely off the records. He had never existed. But Elijah had to face the world. If anything went wrong, Elijah had to answer.

Although Klaus didn't like the idea of discontinuing, he did only for Elijah.

And again this leisure was killing him.

It was then his phone started to ring. Assuming it was Elijah he took it out.

Caroline.

Cocking his head to a side, he smiled answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Black is your color then?"_ Her voice chimed from the other side.

Klaus understood that she was here in the mall too. His eyes searched for her bright face.

" _No, down_." She instructed. His gaze went to the ground floor, but he couldn't find her. " _Right side_." She sang.

He finally spotted her. She was waving at him. Automatically his hand lifted and waved back at her lightly.

" _Wait. I'm coming_." She said hanging up call.

Klaus, for sure, was excited. _A little_ , he said to himself quickly.

Watching her in that plain white shirt and navy blue pants amused him to no limit. She was in formal attire.

"Hi!" she waved at him again from a distance.

He muttered a 'hey' back as she stood beside him. "You work here?" he asked.

"Yep. And what are you doing here? Waiting?" She mocked.

He just smiled.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" She questioned looking at the store she was working in.

Klaus wasn't sure whether to say yes or no.

"No."

Obviously. He had none at the moment. He never had a girlfriend in fact.

"Just chilling." He added.

Caroline gave him a pointed look. "Alone?"

"I like to be alone." He blurted.

"Hope I'm not disturbing your _loneliness_." She said sardonically.

Smart mouthed too. He mimicked her actions and leaned upon the railing.

She smirked shaking her leg. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you again."

"And you cannot stay away from me, love, can you?" He teased.

Wow. That wasn't like Klaus. Because of her, he was meeting the new version of him. Neither had he used pet names when he called people nor had he teased anyone.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know I just risked my job to come here." She had taken it lightly.

A smirk crept to his lips. "Tell your employer that you came to meet your _savior_."

Caroline looked at him. Amusement clearly displayed in her eyes. "Ah, my savior." She curtsied formally. "As you say."

He let out a quiet chuckle.

"He must be really giving you a hard time?" he stated referring to her boss.

"You have no idea, Nik. By the way, my boss is a she-devil. And I'm sure I will kill her one day."

She didn't mind speaking freely which he liked.

"Forget it." She huffed. "Just a few more minutes and I'll be out of that hell."

He glanced at her as she squinted at the store. Following her gaze, he saw that a curvy lady came out and was checking around. She was in her mid-forties, probably. Her dark hair was up into a bun.

"Oh shit. She-devil noticed that I'm gone." She pulled back and ran away clumsily.

Klaus gaped at her when she came back and said. "You will stay right here?" Caroline asked hopefully.

He nodded a yes still gazing at her.

"Great, I'll see you in a few. We can go somewhere." She declared without posing him any question.

With that, she left him alone again. In mere seconds, when he looked at her store, she had reached and was talking to her boss showing a polite gesture.

Shaking his head, Klaus found himself smiling. That woman was going to play some role in his life. He could say that. For some strange reasons, he decided to embrace it.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _ **0o Chapter 2 o0**_

 _ *****Earned it*****_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title_** : Earned it

 ** _Rating_** : M

 _ **Pairing:** _ Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary_** : (AU/AH) He knows that they are two opposites. They can't be together. He'll do anything to make it work. Though she's ready to live with him she can't walk along with him on that dark path he chose. Still it is hard for them to stay away from each other.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Vampire diaries. Inspired with that song _Earned it_. No offense to anyone. Reviews are welcome =)

* * *

 ** _***Earned it***_**

 _ **0o Chapter 3 o0**_

It had taken a month before Elijah gave him the chance to continue with his deals.

Klaus was glad to get back to business along with Elijah. Not that he was bored these days. Caroline had managed to occupy all his time. She had shown him most of the city. They would go for nice long walks after her classes finished. He never spoke much during their outings. It was Caroline who described everything in detail leaving him content to just listen to her go on and on.

Once or twice she asked about his family. He had simply told her he had a brother living in New Orleans.

Klaus' thoughts shifted to seeing his brother. Who he was waiting for on the outskirts of the city. He was eager to meet Elijah and grinned when he saw a car coming toward his way.

He launched at Elijah as soon as the older one got down.

"Elijah!" He called out, embracing his big brother.

"It's very refreshing to see you once again Niklaus." The older one chuckled, pulling back. "We have many things to discuss. Come brother." Elijah sighed.

Klaus chuckled quietly. "If you want to see Boston? Might I suggest you let me drive Elijah?"

The older man was surprised. "Interesting development Niklaus?" He mentioned point blank while getting into Klaus' car.

The younger brother simply threw him a dimpled grin while starting the car and driving off to Klaus' apartment.

"I thought you'd be a brooding mess by this time?" Elijah commented taking a glass of scotch from Klaus' hands and making himself comfortable. He was not concerned about their whereabouts since he had men dispersed around the city. Their main motto was to maintain a low profile and Klaus found the perfect abandoned place where no one could find him.

Elijah observed his brother for a minute and stated slyly. "I assume you kept yourself entertained till now."

Klaus glanced at his brother with a blank expression. He didn't want to mention anything about Caroline. Though he trusted Elijah, he wanted to keep Caroline to himself a bit longer.

Little did he know, Elijah was well aware of his newly blossoming relationship and his new taste of coffee over scotch.

He would not force Klaus to talk. When the right time comes, he would listen.

Elijah let it go and began explaining about his dealings. Klaus readily agreed to a few conditions and argued about the rest. His main target were the existing gangs in New Orleans. With the help of their associates in Mystic Falls they would either fall in line or be eliminated. Elijah's move would be slow acting. In the meantime, Klaus' job was to clean up the dirty work.

By the end of their discussion Klaus glanced over his phone.

Ten missed calls, five messages.

All from Caroline.

Of course, who would miss him other than her?

Suddenly he recalled he was supposed to meet her at the movies. It had totally slipped his mind. He could use Elijah's visit as an excuse, but was he ready to let Caroline know something real about him?

That girl would see his end, without a doubt he thought.

He stood up hastily making Elijah think something was wrong. Klaus stammered to say. "Um I'm. Well. I need to go out brother. Can you manage without me for a moment?"

Elijah wasn't that innocent to understand his brother's fragile attempts. A ghost of smile was there on his face enjoying Klaus' inconvenience.

"I'll be back before nine." He said searching for his keys.

"Sure, Niklaus. Go on." Elijah mumbled sipping his glass of scotch.

He figured Caroline would probably go back to her house. She wasn't answering Klaus' calls so decided to go over there. Women.

He didn't know if it was right thing to do. He was hesitating because he knew nothing about her family. In fact, he never asked her about them. What would she think of him just showing up?

Klaus let out a breath. He had to know if she was alright.

When he pulled up he saw a lady of Caroline's age standing on the porch.

He got down and frowned in confusion. Was he at the wrong house? He remembered when Caroline pointed at this house.

A very pissed off Caroline came barreling out the front door and threw some kind of duvet at the girl's face.

The red-head sighed. "Ah, come on, babe. You can't throw me out all of sudden—"

"I don't care Meg." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "You're out. Get off my property before I call cops."

Meg huffed in annoyance as she collected her bag and things. Caroline gritted her teeth than saw Klaus approaching with a perplexed face. He had no idea what was going on.

He mumbled a causal 'hey' at her as soon as Meg turned around and marched out.

"You?" Caroline was still furious. "I'm not talking to you. You stood me up."

Klaus threw her an apologetic smile and was about to explain, but she went inside.

Quietly Klaus followed her and found no one. He observed her house. It was bigger than the place he was residing at presently, yet smaller when compared from what he lived in the past.

"I told you I don't want to talk Nik." She growled while coming from the other room.

"Caroline, I was absorbed in work." He pleaded with her. "Really."

Caroline squinted at him for a minute or two. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. I was in a meeting." He mumbled looking all over the place. That wasn't completely false. He was in a meeting with Elijah.

"Fine." She exhaled. "Next time you are going to inform me or else—" She trailed off warningly.

He raised his hands in surrender. "As you say, love."

She smirked and signaled. "Yeah. This is my house. Welcome."

Klaus nodded looking at the pictures hung on the wall. "So, what was with you and the girl?"

She rolled eyes at the thought of Meg. "She was a paying tenant." She said going into the kitchen followed by Klaus. "I see. You both didn't get along well?" He asked leaning back on the kitchen island as she opened the door to the fridge.

"She's a drug addict." Caroline said in a disbelieving tone. "I didn't even know."

Klaus could see her struggling with her decision. He had seen many types of people in his life, which made him take it lightly.

"I can't believe she hid that from me for almost a year." She huffed offering him a bottle of Coke. Taking it calmly, he followed her back to living area. "I trusted her enough to bring her into my home Nik. She just doesn't do drugs she transports them too. Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She face-palmed herself.

"Why are you taking it personally? Don't let her stress you out." He mumbled quietly.

Caroline glared at him while taking a seat in her mini sofa. It made him chuckle. "Cool down. Tell me, where's your family?" He asked looking around once again. "No one's home?"

He saw her body stiffen and then she half-smiled. "Every one's home." She replied sadly and pointed at the pictures on the wall.

Klaus took a moment to understand what she meant. He glanced twice between her face and those photo frames. She got up and walked towards the wall. "Meet my dad and mum, Mr. and Mrs. Forbes." She pointed at them dramatically. "My elder sister Lexi." A cat with black and white marks entered into the room. She giggled taking that cat into hands. "And Oreo, my darling."

He became silent. It wasn't a familiar situation to him. Klaus definitely didn't know how to continue.

Caroline understood his quietness. She grinned. "You want to hold him?" She referred to the cat.

Klaus sighed. He had never liked cats much. Needless to say, cats would freak him out a bit.

Yeah.

"Nope. I'm fine." He muttered. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Her smile faded slowly. Klaus cussed mentally. He should have said something else.

"That's fine, Nik. I—I have gotten used to this." Caroline shrugged turning around to see their faces. "My parents—" she bit her lip, "they died when I was twelve. Lexi was in college at that time. She managed it without anyone's help."

Klaus hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way and then heard her sighing deeply.

"She died three years back. In an accident. Just like my parents." Caroline turned to him.

Klaus shifted calmly. He knew that pain, when a dear one was lost. Klaus never remembered his parents. He didn't even know what they looked like. Elijah was the one who cherished him from the beginning and protected him with his life. Elijah chose this life for him and it's the reason Klaus was ready to give his life for his brother.

The bond between Caroline and her dead sister, Lexi, reminded Klaus of his relationship with his sibling.

"You love your sister so much." He commented with a smile.

Caroline chuckled dryly. "Oh, you have no idea." She sang. "She inspired me so much and now I want to live for her."

Klaus nodded glancing at Lexi's photograph. There was a teenage Caroline with a grumpy look on her cake smeared face and young Lexi was holding her close.

"Who's he?" He pointed to a raven haired man in a photograph.

"That's Damon. Lexi's boyfriend before she died." Caroline placed Oreo down as she answered. "Damon is a good guy. He still sees me during his free time." There was a smile on her face. "He still treats me like a kid."

Klaus finished his Coke while glancing at all the photographs.

"So, now you need a new roommate?" He reminded her.

Caroline snorted. "I don't even want to get started on that Nik. The previous one complained about my maintenance duties and this one, well you know about this one."

Klaus stifled his laughter.

"Yeah." The blonde growled. "Laugh all you want, but I know you are going to help me find a new one." She declared with a smirk.

"What?" Klaus was not prepared for that reaction. "How about your friend Elena?"

"She's living with her boyfriend."

"Well then call your own lover." He suggested smugly. Though he knew there was no boyfriend in her life at the moment. He was a bit curious to know the truth.

Caroline continued to look at him, batting her eyelashes and smiling that Kool-Aid sweet smile.

"—Perhaps your other friends?"

"Good idea!" Shaking her head in appreciation. "You can move into my house."

Klaus opened and closed his mouth simultaneously. This girl—

"Please Nik?" She begged taking his hand, making a puppy face. Klaus was still surprised when she was caressing his hand. "I know you. You've never complained anything about me. You are a peace maker. You listen to me. And—" She looked up to the ceiling. "You're not a nosy guy."

Everything she knew about him was wrong. That was his immediate feeling. He wasn't as good as she thought. Klaus was not nosy, but not a peace maker, or a patient guy.

"I'm living somewhere else." He countered.

She sighed letting go of his hand. "You don't have an in-house cook. That's the best."

Klaus knew the dilemma this could cause, but rationalized how he could make this work. He wouldn't be taking his work to his apartment anyway. If Klaus had to deal with someone or something, he would go to New Orleans.

"Look." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You will have your space. A bedroom and a bathroom. I will not enter in your space and neither will you in mine. Rent is very reasonable. Food will be added into it."

"I don't know what to say." He heard himself say.

"I'll take that as yes!" She declared excitedly.

Klaus was taking another risk by making this decision, but then he felt that risk was worth taking after seeing Caroline's gleaming blue eyes. He gave her this bit of happiness and he wanted to hold onto that for as long as he could.

 ** _***Earned it***_**

 _ **0o Chapter 3 o0**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**0o Chapter 4 o0**_

* * *

"Ugh tell me!" Caroline squeaked.

Klaus was becoming impatient. "Really now? Pick out anything Caroline." He snapped when she couldn't decide between the blue or white sweater for her cat.

Caroline pouted, looking between the sweaters. Klaus crossed his arms, glaring at her. Animals didn't need sweaters and that was why they had fur. He thought to voice his opinion, but knew it was best to not get Caroline further started on something.

"Caroline, I'm serious. Pick one or else I'm going to leave you here." He threatened her.

The blonde crunched her nose at his impatience. "You don't like Oreo, do you?"

Klaus became even more annoyed with her assumption. "I never said that."

Caroline muttered something under her breathe which he couldn't decipher. He turned and walked out of the aisle as his phone began to vibrate. It was Trevor.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked him while checking Caroline wasn't around.

"There's going to be police raid at our place in Revere." Trevor replied tensely making Klaus rub his forehead. "Got this info, but I'm really not sure."

"You're telling me that you are not sure on a deal that could bring me billions?" Klaus conveyed his words low, but the threat could be heard clearly. Trevor gulped on the other side. "Trevor if you fuck this deal, I swear—"

"Nik!" Caroline's voice chimed behind him.

Klaus turned to her not happy on both ends. "What?" He snapped at her.

"What do you think about these two sweaters?" She asked again not caring about his mood.

"Can't you see I'm on call!" He snarled.

He didn't notice his voice was too loud, that it gained others attention as well. Caroline flinched a bit with his tone, and was confused at first.

"I'm on call." He repeated a bit softly this time, before rushing out of the super-market leaving her to decide. "Listen to me, Trevor—" He continued with his call.

Klaus looked back at the entrance of market when he was done and found a perplexed Caroline coming out with bags in her hands.

She didn't even look at him as she got in the car. Klaus didn't say anything either as he drove them away.

"I bought the blue sweater for Oreo." Caroline ended his silent treatment earning a chuckle from him.

"Really!" He shook his head tiredly.

Once again Caroline began to speak normally. Klaus, for a moment thought it would be awkward to confront her after he yelled at her. It wasn't as awkward as he imagined.

They had been together almost three months and he never got furious with her.

Caroline surprisingly let it go, behaved as if nothing had happened.

He liked it.

It was pretty clear his feelings for her were growing strong day-by-day.

On many occasions Klaus tried to suppress his thoughts, tried to cut off his affection for her. Like the time when she said she wants someone whose life is as peaceful as hers.

Klaus scoffed. His hands were covered with blood while her palms were filled with flowers. There was no way they could be together.

He bit his lip focusing on her words and on driving.

Sometimes he would think of leaving her and this place. Only if it was possible. Caroline managed to set invisible boundaries for him.

"If Oreo doesn't like this, he will probably shred it to pieces." She said anxiously while getting inside the house.

Klaus smiled quietly following her in.

It was true.

If Oreo didn't like his things that Caroline bought for him, then he would simply destroy them without second thought.

Nothing in the house would go against Oreo.

Damn, even people weren't having this much importance sometimes.

When Klaus moved in, Oreo had a fight with him.

Yeah, Klaus was attacked by this cat on a couple of occasions. Maybe he was possessive of his owner. When Oreo was around Klaus wouldn't go anywhere near Caroline. Klaus had a stare down with the cat as Caroline put him the blue sweater. He mentally rolled his eyes hearing to Caroline purring at her little beast.

He never hated an animal in his life before as much as he hated this cat.

* * *

"I can take care of this Elijah." Klaus argued patiently. "You're being too concerned about my safety."

Elijah glanced at his younger brother who was quiet, but not so pleased with the fact that the older one was protective of him.

Klaus rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and placed hands on hips. "Trust me on this, brother. Revere's cops are not easy to divert as per Trevor's sources."

"Which is why I'm asking you to stay out of danger, Niklaus." Elijah spoke after a minute.

Klaus exhaled tiredly as his gaze fell upon the racks of Elijah's warehouse in the city. Again, after three months, Elijah made an appearance just to warn his brother. He came all the way from New Orleans to impede Klaus' plans to visit Revere.

"Luka is already in place. He'll take care of that issue." The older one added. "Don't worry about it."

"It is fine if you don't want me to involve—"

"I told you Niklaus." Elijah cut him off sternly. "I'm not ready to lose you again. I will do whatever it takes me to save you." He gave a little squeeze to Klaus' shoulder as he smiled stiffly. "Remember about keeping a low profile."

Klaus slightly gulped down as he stared at Elijah. Sighing out loud, he responded after a moment. "Fine. You win."

Elijah smirked in victory and his eyes landed on Klaus' wrist. A frown crept to his face as he spotted some scars. "What's this? What happened?"

Klaus gazed at those marks for a moment re-collecting how he got them.

Traces of irritation claimed his features thinking of Caroline's little beast. He got a bit too close to her in the garden while helping her with something.

Sometimes he just wanted to leave Oreo stranded on the city outskirts or sometimes his ideas would take a violent turn and he wanted to make a hat with that animal's skin.

"Niklaus have you gotten into fights?" Elijah inquired. His words snapped Klaus out of his thoughts making him frown.

"What, no!" Klaus brushed off. "I—it doesn't matter." He muttered rolling his sleeves down while he remembered how many times Caroline apologized for that.

* * *

"Bad kitty!" Caroline wiggled her finger at her cat. He was put back in his cage as a punishment.

Klaus pressed his lips into a line inspecting the scratch and blood that was surfacing. His face distorted feeling the sting from the marks.

"I'm really sorry, Nik." She gave him an apologetic smile as she sat beside him on the sofa and took his hand into hers. When Oreo did one more 'meow' Caroline glowered at him and said coldly. "No, I'm not going to talk to you." Turning to Klaus she cleaned that scratch while scolding her cat.

* * *

Klaus bit his lip while trying to suppress his smile. Elijah immediately caught that, and soon remembered there were certain things which Klaus was not willing to share.

"So how are things around New Orleans?" Klaus quickly changed the topic.

"Papa Tunde is becoming a nuisance." Elijah sighed out in frustration. "I think I got to deal with him personally."

"What's it about?"

"He isn't making anything clear." The older brother shook his head taking out his phone. "Playing all kind of cheap tricks to gain attention, but he wouldn't make appearance if there's any meeting."

"Cheap tricks?"

"Trying to take down our public business." Elijah scoffed.

"What is his background?"

"Unknown." Elijah declared.

Klaus nodded as he smirked to himself after he contemplated something.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Caroline squeaked.

When Klaus said he would be gone for a week that was her reaction. Inwardly Klaus didn't even like to leave, but he had to.

"I have to go. Sort of emergency."

"Where to?"

"New Orleans." He blurted packing his clothes. A second later he closed his eyes, mentally cussing and stopped his work.

"On duty?" She asked from the door.

"My brother needs me." He said again.

Klaus would always hate keeping her in dark. Though, he tried his best to prevent lies.

"Is there a problem?" Concern in her voice brought a smile to his lips. He turned to her and shrugged slightly.

"Someone robbed my brother's store."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. Papa Tunde was trying to destroy Elijah's territory. Caroline widened her eyes. "He could have launched a police complaint."

Klaus murmured wryly. "He did. Now I have to be with him you know."

She nodded distantly. "He must have insurance right?"

Klaus' curiosity was peaked. By the look on her face he concluded that she took this information to her heart. He shrugged his shoulders again and continued with his packing. After he was done he turned to see a saddened Caroline.

"You'll be gone for a whole week?" She asked again.

Klaus smiled stiffly a he closed the space between them. Her eyes held no light. They conveyed clearly that she would miss him. Her concern was a refreshing experience to go through.

Yep, he liked it too.

Slowly he nodded in response to her question. "I'll try to return as early as possible."

Caroline twitched her lips and suddenly hugged him. "I'll be ok. Be with your brother. I'll miss you."

Her vanilla fragrance surrounded him as he smiled and found himself holding her closer. He pressed his lips to her crown and murmured. "I'll miss you too, love."

 _ **0o Chapter 4 o0**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Title_** : Earned it

 ** _Rating_** : M

 _ **Pairing:** _ Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary_** : (AU/AH) He knows that they are two opposites. They can't be together. He'll do anything to make it work. Though she's ready to live with him she can't walk along with him on that dark path he chose. Still it is hard for them to stay away from each other.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Vampire diaries. Inspired with that song _Earned it_. No offense to anyone. Reviews are welcome =)

* * *

 ** _***Earned it***_**

 **0o Chapter 5 o0**

"This is for you." Klaus purred, placing a money bag in front of the man he found while assisting Papa Tunde.

Sliding the zipper open, the assistant gaped at the liquid cash. "What do you want?" He asked Klaus.

"Simple information about Papa Tunde." Klaus shrugged his shoulders slightly and leaned back on the couch, having a cocktail. "Where's he now?"

"Who are you?" The man eyed him suspiciously.

Klaus watched one of the strippers. Her blond hair and blue eyes reminded him of Caroline. Grinding his teeth, he took his eyes off her quickly.

"Not important. What's important is you answering my question?" Klaus said smoothly and finished his drink. When the man hesitated Klaus sighed pulling the bag back. "Seems like you are truly faithful." He scoffed. "Does he reward you for your loyalty?"

The man looked conflicting. Klaus stared at him when he suddenly put his hand on bag.

"I know where he is." He admitted.

Klaus simply smirked in victory as the man shared all the information about Papa Tunde. Even his background. After listening to every small thing carefully, he concluded that Papa Tunde was not the problem. Klaus had dealt with many such kind of characters in his years. Just like Connor. Klaus decided he had to wipe away Papa Tunde before he could get any stronger. Taking the assistant into the back alley Klaus placed an arm around his shoulder. "So what is your name?"

"Max."

"Max." He nodded taking out his gun. "Important lesson in the life. Never betray people especially your owner." He shook his finger disapprovingly. "Not good for you."

With that he pointed gun towards him with a shrug.

* * *

"You're so careless Niklaus!" Elijah hissed. "You have almost exposed yourself today."

"I was careful at every point brother." Klaus argued with him as he sipped his mocha. "Papa Tunde wasn't hard to get, but the cops reached the scene too quickly. That is a bit suspicious."

"I told you before. The present commissioner is very good at his work." Elijah nodded scrunching his nose.

"Papa Tunde was dumb. He not only provoked you brother. He targeted us as well."

"I'm aware." Elijah told. "That was only a small problem here. Now the commissioner has confirmation to suspect us all."

That brought Klaus' attention. He simply didn't like if anyone troubles his dear brother. "Do you want me to step in?"

"No." The older one denied softly. "I can manage."

Elijah's tone said something wasn't right. Klaus grew a bit worried. Before he could question him Klaus' phone began to ring. He excused himself from Elijah as he assumed it to be Caroline and he half-ran out of the room.

"Hello?" He answered.

"You aren't dead!" Caroline's tone vibrated from the other side. "I told you to call me!" When Klaus laughed walking into the other room she growled. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not." Klaus simply said. "I'm fine, love. Just caught up with work."

"Of course, the whole city is waiting for your commands, Lord Nik." She mocked. "One simple call. Is it that hard for you?"

"I said I'm sorry Caroline."

"You said now." She pointed out. "Fine. Apology accepted." He then rolled his eyes towards sky and heard her warning. "I know when people roll their eyes at me Nik."

He chuckled gazing at the bright moon. "What else do you know, _high priestess_?"

"You didn't have your dinner."

"How do you know?" he asked callously looking down at the streets.

"Because you aren't energetic." She groaned. "Why didn't you have your food?"

"I will now." He said smoothly.

"Shit, I forgot to ask. How's your brother?" There was hint of worry in her voice.

Smiling at her concern he replied. "He's—fine actually."

"What about that robber?"

Klaus shifted inconveniently and leaned upon balustrade. Yeah, she really didn't let go off a single detail he had given her. "We got him. I mean—cops got him."

"Good. Don't leave him until he returned your money." She huffed making him shake his head tiredly. There was a moment of silence between them. He waited for her to continue while she breathed against the phone. "So, when are you going to come back?"

"Soon." He informed lightly. "Told you I need a week."

"Yeah." She inhaled. "Enjoy your time with your brother."

Klaus shook his head with a never fading smile. "I will."

* * *

He almost lost track of time while gazing up at the moon. With a single phone call Caroline managed to grasp his attention. He was absorbed in his thoughts he didn't feel Elijah's presence in the room. The older one pressed his lips together as he stood behind his brother. "Do you miss her that much?" He asked with a smile.

It snapped Klaus back to attention. He watched Elijah all the way from the middle of room to his side of balcony. "What?" Klaus muttered eyeing his brother questioningly.

"Her." Elijah pointed at the moon and said wryly. "The moon girl." Klaus fell quiet after that wondering if his brother was really speaking about Caroline. He leaned front upon the balustrade and glanced back at Klaus.

"I don't know what you are talking." Klaus brushed off trying to keep his cool. It made Elijah to chortle loudly.

"Nice try Niklaus." Klaus half-glared at his brother and looked up at the sky. "Good choice." Elijah nodded patting on Klaus' hand on balustrade. "I've seen her. Caroline. You both look perfect."

At that point Klaus scoffed. "You're just imagining Elijah. There's no such thing between us." The older one frowned stiffening his posture while Klaus went on. "We are two different people. Her choices can never match mine. It won't work." He shook his head trying to accept truth.

"So she didn't know anything about you?" Elijah ran a hand through Klaus' hair in brotherly comfort.

"No." A strong and sad reply came from the younger one. "She thinks I work in a warehouse." He scoffed and the older brother chuckled.

"A dock worker?" Elijah raised brows. "What if she were to find out you are a billionaire?"

Klaus grinned. "She'll just throw me out of her house." Surety in his voice had them snickering. Their laughter died and Klaus muttered calmly recollecting Meg's incident. "Maybe she'll just throw me out of her life too, knowing the way I earned this money."

Elijah smiled stiffly and turned towards the room and leaned upon the balustrade as Klaus fixed his eyes on the moon. There was hint of sorrow in his voice, in his eyes. Elijah didn't like it at all. "You love her." Elijah confirmed plainly.

Klaus gulped hardly looking down at roads and admitted, "I care for her." He sighed. "She brings out a new version of me. And you know something Elijah? I like it. I like it a lot. The feel when I'm around her- I simply cannot express how pleasant it will be." He nodded a minute later. "Sometimes I regret meeting her."

That was true. If she hadn't come into his life, Klaus would have lived his life like before, would have avoided those feelings she caused.

Elijah smiled widely. "No, no dear brother. This is not the time for sadness. You are in love Niklaus." He patted his confused brother's shoulder. "This is the time for celebration."

Klaus gaped at him. "I'm hesitating to let her know."

"Just tell her when you're ready."

"What if she—"

"Niklaus." The older one cut him off sternly and stroked his face. "If she rejects you, then she clearly misses something valuable in her life." He claimed smugly. Elijah loves his brother which was a reason that made him say those words. "Ignore everything. Like I said you should celebrate this moment. Enjoy this milestone brother." Klaus plainly chuckled. "Now I'll leave you with your moon girl. Good night." He pulled Klaus into a warm embrace before he marched out of the room leaving Klaus alone in serenity.

 ** _***Earned it***_**

 **0o Chapter 5 o0**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title_** : Earned it

 ** _Rating_** : M

 _ **Pairing:** _ Caroline, Klaus

 ** _Summary_** : (AU/AH) He knows that they are two opposites. They can't be together. He'll do anything to make it work. Though she's ready to live with him she can't walk along with him on that dark path he chose. Still it is hard for them to stay away from each other.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Vampire diaries. Inspired with that song _Earned it_. No offense to anyone. Reviews are welcome =) _No Beta, for now._

* * *

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

"Caroline Forbes." Klaus informed the receptionist at local hospital. Never in his life was he worried that much. Very excitedly he stepped on the porch, but found it locked. When he called Caroline, her friend, Elena answered the call and told him Caroline was admitted in hospital. He didn't ask anything except 'how's she?'

Elena replied everything was fine, and Klaus wasn't convinced with her words. He wanted to make sure with own eyes that Caroline's really fine.

With receptionist's information, Klaus rushed to that general ward and spotted Caroline's room. Opening the door he found her on bed. His appearance made her to turn head at his direction. She looked pale, and a weak smile appeared on her face.

Klaus gave a quick glance all over her body. She got a fractured arm and small bandage on her forehead. Blanket was covering her single leg. Klaus frowned at that.

"Hi." She wished him in fragile voice.

"Hey." He muttered back not taking his eyes off her single leg. "Everything is fine, right?" he barely let out whisper.

Caroline snorted. "I want to say that, but—" she trailed off with a sigh.

Klaus's expression hardened as he walked close to her and sat next to her on bed. "Sweetheart—"

"I can't run like before Klaus." She bit her lip and looked as if she was trying to control herself.

That wasn't true. Klaus didn't want to believe that, but then the expression on her face—it was breaking him internally. Quivering his head, to comfort her, he placed hand on her removed leg—

 _Wait._ Klaus frowned taking blanket off her body.

Immediately her laughter echoed throughout the room. Klaus's expression was blank for almost a minute as he watched her second leg.

"April fool!" She sang and remembered that it was not right month. Looking up at the ceiling she frowned with a pout. "Minus April."

He let out a huff, rolling his eyes and slapped on her fractured arm thinking the entire thing was a set-up. Caroline hissed in pain then.

"Ouch! That's for real, Nik!"

"You had it coming, love." He shot back, half-annoyed and half-relieved. Though, the smile on her face was priceless. He muttered checking out. "Does it hurt too much? Damn you Caroline. For almost moment I imagined you—"

"Imagined me, eh?" Caroline smirked.

* * *

"—Actually," Caroline began it in a not-so-happy tone when Klaus asked how she got into an accident. "I have this guy friend of mine with motor-cycle. Matt."

Klaus huffed out, annoyed and smiled at the same time. Well, he took no time to imagine the rest.

"Listen to me first, Nik!" Caroline demanded, glared at him. "I was so stubborn about it and started to learn. Elena warned me not to. But I, with much difficulty, started riding anyway in that animal farm owned by his mother." She looked up trying to suppress her smile. "So there's the cute little piglet with which I played earlier. It escaped, ran around clumsily and stood in my way—" when Klaus laughed out loud, she joined him. Finally after controlling herself by biting her lip, she added. "I had to hit breaks suddenly because of his unexpected appearance."

Klaus stiffened his mouth as he observed her giggling to herself.

"I regret nothing." She said proudly. He squinted at her and slapped on her broken arm. Not too harshly. "Ow!" she hissed in pain.

"Say that now." Klaus challenged.

"Psycho." She muttered and looked around the room. "You should have seen that piglet, man." Her eyes lit up with excitement when signaled placing fingers near her head. "Tiny ears, little nose—"

"Wiggling tail." Klaus rolled his eyes, feeling exhausted with her love toward that animal. "Oh, let us not forget how it swims in mud."

Caroline gaped at him before she commented. "God, you are unbelievably petulant guy." When Klaus scowled at her, she smirked, changed topic soon. "So tell me about your trip?"

Klaus growled mentally feeling inconvenient as reality hit him pretty hard. He simply did not like to take out that side of him. Not with her because he was not yet ready. He would want to prepare her before she knew about him. Or he would forever seal it because losing her now—after finding his growing affection—could not he even imagine it.

Then Elena entered the scene as if to protect him. He turned to her to ask what doctor said. But Caroline would not give him a chance, would she?

"When can I get out from this horrible place?" the blonde was annoyed or preferable word might be exhausted.

"Can't you stick to a place for some time, Care?" Elena snapped, rolled her eyes. "I warned you to get your ass down from that bike. And you should probably thank me for not killing you."

"Well, thank you." Caroline mocked at her as she chortled. "Loser." Narrowing eyes at her friend, Elena slapped on her fractured arm making her to whimper in pain. "Damn it. Everyone's going there!" she complained. Glaring between an amused Klaus and smirking Elena, Caroline threatened them. "Once I get back to my original self, I would kill both of you with single hand." She sassed trying to lift her fractured arm. "Now tell me when I'm going to get out of this hell?"

"This evening, loser." Elena informed and earned an eye roll.

It was fun, sitting with friends. Klaus smiled a little to himself as he tried to remember the last time he had a friend.

Well, nobody.

Except for Elijah he had never gotten along with anyone else. Till Caroline. He did not have a single friend and that fact bothered him not even to the slightest though.

It was then his phone rang.

Excusing himself he went to attend the call from Trevor.

* * *

"We just tapped her phone—" Trevor informed Klaus about a business woman who approached him for illegal shipping deal, "—and it is proved; she is a spy."

Klaus listened to everything patiently. "Spy." He repeated glaring, stamping foot against the floor, near reception office. "Spying for other gang or?"

"Definitely working for other gang." Trevor confirmed. "There is no way for cops to know about Elijah and us. Like you said we are wiping traces of any deal we make. But still there can be chance."

"You're not appointed to tell me about the probabilities of our condition, Trevor." Klaus used his intimidating tone, suddenly. "When you inform me, I want every aspect of that situation. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Klaus could literally listen him gulp in fear.

"Good. Now about that spy." He inhaled sharply, glancing around the people, unfocused. "If she or he is from other gang, finish her or him." Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers. "Make it a mess, teach them a lesson. Next time they should not even think of taking such an audacious step against my brother." As he opened his eyes, a cold smirk crept to his lips. "Just give them a nightmare Trevor."

 _"—So you do love him!"_ Elena's shriek was pretty loud that made Klaus to stop dead in tracks at the entrance of Caroline's room. He frowned to himself as he stood by door which was left open as nurse got out. He listened to Caroline shushing her friend and grew anxious needless to say.

Her voice sounded meek when she admitted. " _But I'm not sure about him. I knew Nik cares for me—"_ the rest was not audible as door was shut again.

That was enough.

More than enough.

At that point of time, he wished to freeze everything- determined staff, worried people in the corridors, soft sobs from a baby, tick-ing wall clock, phone calls - everything.

A small smile graced his features as he rested head against the wall. The slowed down heart-beat all of sudden increased its pace. Never had he felt in such way. His inhibitions began to disappear when he listened to those words. Recalling the conversation he had with his older sibling, Klaus decided to enjoy that moment.

One beautiful moment.

That was all he needed, he felt so.

* * *

"No, that's fine. I'll manage." Caroline said briskly when Klaus shuffled in haze to help her to sit against pillow.

After making sure she was alright, he backed off and gave the space. He barely kept his gaze away from her face because he began to feel something unusual from the moment he heard her. It was clear that she was trying to breathe normal around him or he noticed it for the first time ever.

He felt like he was seeing a whole new Caroline.

"Did you make a call to your office at least?" she asked as her brows slightly knitted up. "It would become another problem if you don't."

"Yeah," his smiled lightly faded while thinking he had to lie to her. "I—I've taken care of that thing."

"Good." She mumbled, looked down in front of her. She seemed anxious for some reasons. Klaus glanced at her fingers which were rubbing her arm gently. Silence might be awkward to her, but not for him, as he was truly enjoying her nervousness.

A set of firm smiles they shared every time they met each other's gaze. Like an expert he clipped his mouth and prevented himself from smiling wide.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, at last, and received a sharp, startled look. "You're not being yourself." He stated the fact, sounding casual.

"I'm not." She muttered before cursing something under breath. "I mean—I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the conversation I had with Elena." She blurted out and flinched a little.

A curious Klaus, whose face was free from enthusiasm, cocked a brow. "I hope it isn't about your cat."

His tease earned him a glare from his love.

"For your information, Oreo is been taken care properly. Elena made sure of that. Actually, it was about you." She coughed. His eyes found his feet on the floor, as he scratched a side of his mouth. "Uh, she's thinking you're seeing someone."

Lie, it was, or she might have manipulated to get what she wanted. That made him to chuckle out loud.

"I said you don't have a girlfriend." She mumbled with zero confidence, he could sense it. "You don't, do you, Nik?"

He was calm and composed by the time he stared into her sea-blue eyes, which were seeking for an answer. A simple yes or no was all she needed. "No, I don't." He replied, not peeling his gaze from her face.

Truth, it was and that relieved her pretty soon.

"I know!" she thinned her mouth to a single line, trying to look as cool as him. Another soft chuckle escaped him.

"I don't think that would come under relationship." He added to make sure he had her attention one more time. Relief was once again strained.

"What, you have someone in your mind?" Barely, she whispered.

Klaus shrugged, looking up. "I like her." He replied. "No, strike it off. I'm in love." _With you,_ he swallowed those two words. He wasn't ready—to tell her. Moreover, he didn't want to. Not in here, in a room that reeked of drugs, with her being in this situation. He wanted it to be different from—the other things he did in his existence. It should be memorable. For both of them.

"You never told me about her." She burbled and avoided looking at his face, but from the tone of her voice he was sure she was disappointed and didn't see this coming from him. "Can you—can you describe her?"

Klaus was desperate to see into her eyes. Still, he spoke quietly his gaze fixed on her, hoping she would see him. "She's the light."

Caroline gulped hardly, her gaze from her feet to her entwined fingers.

"I'll forget myself, when I'm with her." Involuntarily a smile crept to his lips. "She- She's like some fresh breath of air that I need. My special. I'm afraid, I'm addicted to her."

She brought a smile, just for the sake him, he thought. "I'm happy for you, Nik." And she meant it. "When you're going to let her know?"

"I'm waiting for the right time." Klaus leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms and found the spark in her eyes went down.

"Don't delay too much, Nik." She looked away slowly. "Or else you'll regret it later."

She was sad, so sad it wiped the smile from his face. "I hesitated before now, as I was unaware of her feelings."

"—She would be a fool to miss you." She let out a dry chuckle.

The corners of his mouth twisted into a light smile, as soon as she said that. Even his brother said something similar to that, during the conversation they had on the other night.

"Then I'll make sure she won't miss me, love."

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

* * *

 _Hope people are still interested to read this work of mine, lol. Let me know your thoughts =) Take care!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mason is your target, brother?" Klaus raised a brow. "I'm suspecting you're getting your standards low."

 _"Oh, stop being mean Niklaus."_ Elijah brushed off his little brother's tease wryly and heard him snorting from this end of the phone. _"He's really interested in our dealings. I suppose, Trevor informed you about the spy."_ Klaus nodded as he muttered 'yeah.' _"Mason received the message you intended to give, but he simply got brave."_

Klaus chuckled, staring into the night. Though he was smiling, his eyes weren't lit up. "Or he's just being a fool." He murmured softly.

 _"As much I appreciate your methods and was deeply satisfied after learning that you didn't lose touch, I like to finish minor nuances created by Mason and him."_

The younger one nodded understandingly as he smirked when Elijah acknowledged about his methods of sending threats. Turned out, he just had to improve. Mason brought more of his wild side. Klaus was thinking more creatively* now.

Elijah's sigh brought Klaus back to reality. _"These matters are not going to end anytime soon, anyway. Is Caroline recovering?"_

Caroline's name altered his mood in less than a second. It had been almost ten days since he heard those ladies' conversation. He wasn't exaclty satisfied how the day ended, but all in the time-he had thought then. Within a day or two after her return, Caroline had lost her pet. Oreo was dead.

He knew how much Caroline got attached to that little beast. She-turned more quieter than ever and he did everything within his power to keep her out of her state. But she kept her distance from him. Particularly him. He knew why.

 _"What's wrong, Niklaus?_ " Elijah couldn't figure out anything from his silence.

The little brother beamed looking down at the tiny basket and parcel in both hands. "Caroline is doing fine, brother. I'm here to look after."

He felt Elijah's smile through blue-tooth piece in his ear. _"Of course."_ Then he added. _"So, I'm going to leave you for this day. It's getting late. Where are you?"_

"On my way back to home." Klaus found himself grinning widely at that. _Home_. "Yeah. Good night, Elijah."

After that the line went dead. And he looked at the door as he placed things in his hands on the ground before he took out a key from his pocket.

It was quite dark. Assuming that she was off to bed, Klaus got inside and went to flip on the lights.

She lied on her front, in the sofa and blinked at him sleepily. Closing the door behind him as he removed blue-tooth, he strode to her and noticed the orange-red color of her swollen eyes. "You're back." She didn't bother to sound content. Raising to her feet, she was about to walk to her bedroom. "I remember you said you won't be coming this night. Whatever. I'm so sleepy. I'll see you in the morning."

She had been crying.

Klaus had that much liberty to clasp her elbow, not the fractured one, and impeded her. She avoided his probing look for almost moment there. Placing a finger under her chin, he forced her to look up at him. "Why?" He asked softly.

Caroline smiled with no humour. "Nothing. It's just- I miss my family." she shrugged, "-I just went down to my memory lane."

"So was I." He replied wiping a tear from her cheek. She stared blank into his eyes as he smiled a little. "Happy birthday, Caroline."

She laughed out as if it was bitter sense of humour. He shook head before going back to the parcel and basket which he dumped at the entrance, he brought them back to her. First he pushed that decorated basket to her side and gave her a signal to look into it.

A pup.

Golden retriever.

He could evidently see how her emotions altered. One after the other. "This!" She gasped. "This is for me?"

First he thought to present her another kitten, but he simply couldn't withstand a cat's presence. He wasn't happy to have this monster either, but dogs are at least tolerable, he thought.

"Aren't you cute?" Caroline spoke to the beast that was trying to crawl out of basket. "You are!" Excitement danced in her teary eyes. Another water drop fell to her cheek as she tried to take him up into her hand. "At least I'm not going to be alone." That slipped from her mouth before she nuzzled its fur.

Klaus breathed out when she said that and sounded dry. She was never going to be alone. She was having friends- and him. He wouldn't let her be alone.

Caroline, finally, looked at him and smiled. Pain was hidden, but not so effectively. "Thank you!"

"I'm pretty hungry, sweetheart." Klaus feigned out an exasperated sigh and unpacked the parcel-birthday cake for her. "Please cut it fast, or I'm going to faint here."

For that, she chuckled. "What am I? A toddler?" He placed it on table in front of sofa.

"Age is just a limitation." Klaus smiled lighting all the candles.

She observed him silently, put the pup down on the floor and settled next to it. "What should I call him?" Quietly she asked, referring to the pup. Klaus responded with an uninterested shrug and tossed the lighter away, as he sat down on the ground, next to her. "You brought him, so you name him." Caroline stiffened her mouth and declared sternly.

"Mutt?" Klaus half-asked after thinking for a moment. She didn't look amused, though. That pup was slowly making way to him and became inconvenient. "I'm afraid I'm not good with names." Slowly that beast raised to place paws on his lap. Klaus was startled when it tried to crawl into his lap. "Creepy, get it away from me." He muttered gaping at the pup.

Caroline huffed out a smile. "He likes you."

"Of course, love he should." Klaus was smug about it. "Because I was the one to bring him." Scrunching nose, he lifted that pup and put it down on her lap. "At least I can avoid getting scratches and bites."

"You never liked Oreo, at least give a chance to this little one." Caroline mocked without any delay. Klaus deadpanned at her when she rolled eyes, pouted at the memory of her dead cat and rubbed the fur of her new pet.

"Time to make a wish." He diverted topic, charmingly.

She swallowed as a lifeless smile reached her face, stared into his affectionate stormy blues for a few good seconds. There was something about the way she looked at him. Fondness, anguish and finally brought up a smile, a genuine one, before she closed her eyes.

"Did you make a wish?" He savored that serene look on her face. She nodded in response.

Klaus didn't know if it was the right time, but he couldn't sustain anymore. Breathing out loudly and slowly, he whispered, rested his right arm on the table. "Can you hear me, love?" And when she was about to open her eyes, he objected. "Please keep your eyes closed."

A slight frown crumpled her forehead. "Why?"

His lips were dry when he made up his mind. He thought it was simple, to tell what he truly felt about her. Easiest of all the _other_ things - mass killings, counter plans, manipulation. But no, it wasn't.

"Caroline, I thought to let you know what kind of role you have in my life." He began it, his eyes fixed to her face, controlling this urge to trace the curve of her cheek. "I just- want to thank you." Her frown deepened for that. He beamed. "You introduced me to different side, to the side which I never thought would have existed." From the corner of his eye, he saw that pup was scrutinizing its new environment by sniffing the floor keenly. He shifted attention back to her. "Glad I considered to help you on that night we had met for the first time." A melodious chuckle escaped her at the memory. "Or else I would have missed someone like you." Taking her hand into his, he added. "So full of light." The corners of her mouth bent into a bit of smile. "My light." Then he brushed thumb against her knuckles slowly. "Your existence meant a lot to me and it will always be." Kissing on the back of her palm, he murmured.

Caroline then opened her eyes and observed him with peculiar glint in her eyes. She didn't smile for a moment there which he didn't see coming. Instead a tear crept down to her face and she wiped it with the fractured hand that had sock wrapped around it. "My existence makes difference." She bent her head, huffed out dryly.

Klaus figured out that she was being emotional then. Particularly then because it was her birthday and missed her family. It was no mystery.

"Of course it does, sweetheart." He snorted lightly. Caressing her hand for one more time, he stated. "Thank you for making me fall in love with you."

There, he admitted out loud. Boldly. He just couldn't believe himself how better it felt.

For some reasons, Caroline didn't look up at his face. Silence was all he received.

"You tricked me." She spoke finally meeting his expecting gaze. Her eyes were expressionless, not something he was familiar with, and that confused him. She snorted, retracted her hand from his and punched his arm. Klaus laughed out. A frail sob left her lips. "Come here."

Not wasting another second, he pulled her into a warm, tight embrace. "Hope I didn't delay." He teased, rubbing her back. She wasn't amused though.

Instead she peeled away, struggled to get into his lap quickly and locked her legs around him. Klaus chuckled when she wrapped an arm around him while the fractured one wasn't strained that much.

Rocking her sideways as if she was a kid, he pecked on her hair. Another time, silence washed them both and he knew they were enjoying it. She was purring quietly into his chest.

"I love you, too." She breathed against him. "Nik."

Momentarily his smile disappeared as he felt a tinge of anxiety inside him, when she said his name.

 _His name._

But when she looked into his eyes, he just wanted to be selfish and hide his true-self from her. He wished it really never existed in the first place. At once, he wanted his past to disappear. For her. Everything and anything for her.

His inhibitions went straight into trash when he felt her lips against his. Soft and wet. Hazy and so addictive. It was going to be his new favourite taste. Lightly she stroked with the tip of her tongue. He parted lips for her and that's when she hissed in pain.

"Careful, love." He breathed in as he glanced at her broken hand. "I won't be disappearing any time soon. I'm all yours, so-" he trailed off with smirk.

Caroline bit into her lower lip, nodding her head and then cackled. Klaus didn't hold back to trace her cheek. Once again, the spark he longed to see in her eyes restored.

He smiled back before claiming her lips as his.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Chapter contains mature content.

Klaus wiped sweat at the edge of his brow as he paced. He was in danger. A danger that he put himself so stupidly. A danger that no one could possibly save him from.

He was late to Caroline's graduation ceremony. She called him for ten times before and left a message which had her telling he was in big trouble.

Yep. He figured it out.

But he thought he would make it soon, after they attacked Mason's territory. Unfortunately, he was late by thirty minutes and dug his grave.

In the auditorium, he settled down where all the guests had to. Students occupied the row next to them. He tried to find her but every single head was having that stupid graduation cap.

She didn't pick up when he made a call.

Great.

He didn't remember he was this much afraid of someone before.

Ah, Caroline.

Grumpily he listened to the speaker, an old woman who cheered up the students by telling how influential they are for a better society, and after that they started to call students on dias. His gaze brushed on every face to get signs of her. At last, after fifteen minutes of continuous keen observation he found her in the queue.

There was no trace of happiness on her face. She was pissed off, at him of course.

She climbed on the stairs and waited at the corner before she turned to glare at the crowd behind. Klaus didn't waste a second to wave flower bouquet at her to have her attention. He got an impression that she squinted at him, but still, he wasn't sure.

When she received her degree, Klaus grinned wide and glanced at the middle aged man beside him. "That's my lady."

The older guy nodded uninterestedly. Not that Klaus cared.

* * *

"Don't tell me you were late for this bouquet!" Caroline hissed and slapped his chest.

"I was there when you're taking your degree." Klaus retorted with an eye roll.

She puffed out before snatching the bouquet from him and turned to look at Elena who was across them in the university grounds.

"Who are those people with your friend?" Klaus inquired while observing people around Elena.

"Her aunt, brother and boyfriend." Caroline pointed at each of them. "I told you about Damon, right?" Klaus had to recollect that name which faded away long back. "Elena's boyfriend, Stefan, is his brother. And guess what? Stefan is into 'eradicating bad guy' business."

Klaus inhaled sharply before focusing back on this guy, Stefan. Tall and built figure, light brown hair, cautious stance and green eyes - registered every single detail.

"Isn't he a little too young to get into that mess?" Klaus commented dryly.

"He's great, isn't he?" She chuckled and observed Stefan for too long only to irk Klaus.

"Oh, wipe your drool Caroline." Klaus hid his irritation, or so he thought. But anyway she transferred her attention back to him and lifted up a brow.

"So, you're the jealous boyfriend type?" She pulled that amused look before let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm warning you, I will leave you for better."

But he didn't enjoy her words. With stiff posture, he muttered 'right' and then added. "You said you have a party to attend."

"Nik, that party was over two days ago." She grumbled. "You weren't listening to me at all."

Well, he did?

Klaus parted his lips and looked up as he pretended to think. "Okay, where do you want to go now?"

Caroline's perkiness came back as she widened eyes.

* * *

On the edge of high rock they sat, watching those tidal movements in huge water body. Klaus beamed as she swung her legs, her smooth palms were on irregular surface of stone, her gaze was somewhere else.

"My parents used to bring me and my sister here when we were young." She said, glancing back at him. "They're dead and I stopped visiting this place till now." She plastered a smile - distant and loving one. "I don't know why, but I wanted to come here today."

"You miss them." Nudging at her, he stated the obvious. She couldn't agree less.

"Yeah." Curling her legs, she moved close to his side. He thought she would lay her head on his shoulder, but she snuggled in a way to put head on his lap. Leaning close to her face, he planted a kiss on her temple, brushed her hair lightly.

Emotionally Caroline was a dependent and he figured it out within first few months. That's the reason why she would always smile.

And then, for the first time, he swore to himself. To love and cherish her. Till death.

* * *

The sound of laughter from the loved person would be anyone's favourite. Klaus smiled in response to Caroline's giggle after he softly bit into the flesh of her neck.

When he pulled away, to remove his tee-shirt, he noticed that her face was flushed to pink. Her eyes told how anticipated she was while lying under him on the mattress.

And when he freed himself from all those restraints, Caroline shifted on her elbows and tangled her finger into his chains to pull him down with her.

Neither was rushing. Every second of it, every response she gave for his touch, every kiss they shared- Klaus would keep them all in mind.

He ran fingers on her skin like a blind man tracing out and savoring things. When he began exploring her wet folds with his tongue, she trembled. In pure ecstasy she called for him and came undone.

He was unaware how the time flew quickly, both of them, to a point where Caroline took charge. She claimed his lips as her own before she began showering wet kisses all the way down to his southern regions. He had been with many women and there was lust, fun. With Caroline, it was different. Throaty moan escaped him, as if something snapped in him, as he orgasmed.

He struggled to get up after that, his dominant side began to show off. But Caroline simply spread fingers on his bare chest and halted him with a smile. She ran her thumb on his lower lip before reaching down to his mouth. Sensuous and soothing his aggressive side. And surprisingly it felt so good.

Klaus stayed in bliss, watched as she rolled condom and discarded the waste. She didn't delay for another second. A soft rumble escaped him, feeling himself stretch deep in her. Savoring that moment with closed eyes, she breathed in harshly, her nails dug into the skin of his torso. His fingers went to her back, to trace her spine. Then she sat up and began to gyrate hips at slow pace, met his thrusts.

He cupped her breasts, circled one of the light colored, perky mounds and received an approval from her side. Her movements turned quick gradually and Klaus couldn't help himself but sit up with her, to claim her lips.

Caroline smiled faintly as she locked her legs around him. Another small whimper came out of her mouth when he tasted the skin of her neck. Beads of sweat mixed with her flavour. And then Klaus sucked in at the centre of her decolletage, felt her hands clutching the roots of his hair in result. She responded to his set of kisses on her torso by arching her back, humming, as he buried himself inside her where he belonged to the rest of their evening.

* * *

Klaus was always a light sleeper.

Approximately it was around four in the morning when he felt someone's presence in the house. Thanks to Sparky, Caroline's two month old golden retriever, for the minor barking part.

Klaus tried not to wake her up as he removed her hand. He searched for his pajamas before he opened the door and closed it behind him. Something about the environment didn't seem secure. He heard another bark coming from his left and waited no more to flip on the lights.

Carefully he scrutinised every inch of the living room while standing at the kitchen's doorway and found himself under Mason's glare.

With bruised face, split lips and mad look in his eyes, Mason stood in front of Klaus and glared as if they were born enemies.

Klaus wanted to say it as nothing personal, like he would tell to all of his opponents, but he felt Mason crossed his limits for breaching through his secret, for coming near Caroline.

He was as good as dead.

"So, you're alive." Klaus heard him say in a gruff tone. "For days I've been wondering what power is boosting Elijah's business? And finally I caught you." He smirked coldly as he purred the latter line.

Klaus hated being armless, but that didn't make him less bold. He gazed at Mason's hands and found no weapon. At least one positive.

"Celebrating my downfall with your girlfriend?" Mason pointed at the door.

Mason wasn't in his right mind; he lost sanity when Klaus destroyed his world.

"Feeling nervous, eh?" He collected knife from the table and threw it on Klaus which went in another way.

"Someone's got to polish the skills." Klaus teased, an eyebrow arched up.

Mason chortled with "I'm not good with knives. But you'll be impressed when I use this."

Klaus should have seen it coming when Mason took out the gun. His expression became darker as every second passed by and a cold smile was playing on his lips which Klaus shared surprisingly. Unspoken warning was in it.

And at an unexpected moment, Klaus lunged at him. Missing those bullets, he did manage to blow a couple of punches in Mason's way. Despite the fact Mason possessed the gun he wasn't clear with aim and above all he was weaker now with all those bruises.

Klaus was winning, he knew it well. In the end, he got hold of the gun and showed no mercy, waited no second to shoot at Mason's forehead.

He thought it ended, but he understood Mason's entry and his death only brought problem upon Klaus.

Caroline stood at the doorway, gaping at Mason's messy body, muffling scream by pressing her palms to her mouth.

His nightmare came true.


End file.
